1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for inkjet and a recording material.
2. Background Technology
Conventionally, a metallic plating, a stamp-printing by using a metallic foil, a thermal transfer by using a metallic foil, or the like have been used as a production method of a decorative product presenting glossy appearance. However, in these methods, problems appeared such that it was difficult to form a fine pattern and it was difficult to perform an application to a curved surface part. Also, in the stamp-printing, it had a low on-demand characteristic so that it was not appropriate for the high multi-production. In addition, a problem appeared such that a metal kind of gradation cannot be printed.
On the other hand, as a recording method to a recording medium by using compositions including pigments or colorants, an inkjet method is used. The inkjet method provides excellent formation of the fine pattern and also, it is appropriate to perform an application to the curve surface part. Specifically, the composition (composition for inkjet) that the coloring agent (pigments or colorants) was dispersed or dissolved in an organic solvent is used so that it has advantages such that the thickness of a print layer becomes smaller, and it can be prevented from an occurrence of unnecessary roughness (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-18730). However, in the composition for inkjet, when the metal powder was used instead of the pigments or colorants, a problem appeared that the glossy appearance, which is originally included in a characteristic of a metal, cannot be sufficiently demonstrated. Also, it caused problems such as a poor stability (storage stability) of the composition and the deterioration of the discharge stability caused by increasing the viscosity by the gelation.